Mariah Copeland
Mariah Ward '''(née '''Copeland) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Camryn Grimes. Grimes also portrayed Cassie Newman and played her "ghost" off and on throughout the years, but in 2014, Mariah is revealed to be Cassie's identical twin. She first appeared onscreen posing as Cassie and wasn't revealed as Mariah for a few months. As Mariah, she was mostly distinguished by a sun tattoo on her wrist, which was hidden by long sleeves when she pretended to be Cassie. At times, Camryn's skin was darkened to throw the audience off. History Nurse Helen Copeland was a member of the Path, led by Ian Ward. Helen delivered Sharon Collins' twin daughters, and stole one of them on Ian's orders. The baby was named Mariah, and Helen raised her as her daughter, while Ian served as more of a father figure to Mariah then an actual father. Helen would often abandon Mariah and leave her in Ian's care. Mariah grew up to resent Helen and adored Ian like a father. Eventually, Mariah left The Path and became engaged to Tyler Michaelson. While Tyler and Mariah were living in Portland, Mariah stole from Tyler's wealthy boss, who blamed Tyler. Mariah slept with the man so that he wouldn't press charges. Hurt by Mariah's betrayal, Tyler ended their engagement and left her. Genoa City Mariah first came into the picture when she snuck into Tyler and Abby's hotel room and made her think Tyler was cheating her. She terrorized Abby some more unnerving her and creating a rift between Abby and Tyler. Tyler went to talk to Mariah and it remains unknown what he said to her, but whatever it was, Tyler and Abby stayed together. Mariah also encountered Victor Newman who was stunned by Mariah's resemblance to Cassie. Victor, who didn't want Sharon and his son Nick to get back together hatched a plan to drive Sharon crazy by having Mariah pretend to be Cassie. "Cassie" then showed up at Sharon's house trying hard not to be seen. Sharon talked about a secret, which "Cassie" reported to Victor. Victor ordered her to find out what Sharon was hiding. "Cassie" kept pushing Sharon to tell her the secret, but eventually she grabbed "Cassie" and was horrified to find out she could touch her. Soon Sharon started believing that Cassie was alive and she was hospitalized and given shock treatment. Victor ordered Mariah to leave town, but she felt bad for the pain she caused Sharon and stayed. Mariah visited Sharon in the hospital and apologized to her. Nick eventually encountered Mariah and got her to admit Victor was behind her gas lighting Sharon. As proof, Nick brought Mariah to the house to show Sharon she wasn't crazy. After cutting Victor of of his life and ordering in to leave, Nick told Mariah Sharon was going to press charges, but Sharon shocked Nick and Mariah by saying she couldn't hate someone who looked like Cassie. Victor showed up Mariah's hotel room and threatened her into staying away from Nick. Scared, Mariah called Ian and was shocked to learn that he was in Genoa City as well. After her talk with Ian, Mariah exited the room and ran into Tyler. Mariah and Tyler argued about Abby, and Mariah followed him and tried to win him back. Mariah left the room after secretly slipping her bracelet under Abby's bed. Abby ran into Mariah and was horrified when she saw that she was the Cassie look-alike that had terrorized Sharon. Tyler was dismayed that Mariah would do something like that. As Mariah stayed in Genoa City, she would frequently talk with Sharon, and she was shocked and puzzled by Sharon's kindness towards her after what she put her through. When someone stole Mariah's money, she called Ian for help, but he couldn't help her, so she reluctantly went to Sharon and ask. Sharon was hesitant but eventually decide to help Mariah. When Mariah returned to her apartment, she found police at her door, who arrested her and she was extradited back to Portland. In Sharon's debt Mariah text Tyler and he went to see her in Portland. When Tyler got back, he told Sharon that Mariah had asked for her. Sharon left for Portland and got the charges against Mariah dropped. Mariah promised to get a job to pay Sharon back and apologized to Abby and Tyler for trying to break them up. Nick hired Mariah to work at the the Underground, so she could pay Sharon back. Mariah accepted the job, anxious to have a chance to prove herself. Ian encouraged Mariah to pursue a relationship with Sharon, but Mariah almost gave up when Abby framed her for taking Noah Newman's wallet. Mariah was angry with Nick and Noah for automatically accusing her and quit her job. Nick approached Mariah and offered her her job back with some conditions attached. One of them being that Mariah will leave town when she has paid Sharon back. After Nick saw Ian leave Mariah's hotel room, he confronted Mariah about her connection to Ian. Mariah explained that Ian had been like a father to her, and was horrified when Nick told her he took advantage of young girls. Mariah defended Ian, but later confronted Ian about what Nick had said. When Ian broke into Mariah's room, he expressed concern for her safety, and he persuaded her to move in with Sharon and Nick. Bonding with Nick and Sharon After Mariah went to pay Sharon some of her debt, Sharon invited Mariah to stay for dinner. Faith Newman, Nick and Sharon's daughter, took a liking to Mariah. Ian encouraged Mariah to move in with Sharon and Nick. Mariah told Sharon and Nick that someone had broken into her room and that she didn't feel safe. Mariah vowed that Ian was out of her life, and Nick and Sharon agreed to let her stay with them. Mariah slowly started to develop a crush on Nick and subtly tried to seduce him. As her crush on Nick grew, she stopped defending Ian, and was even willing to side win Nick against him. Mariah was surprised when she received a call from her mother, and Nick was angry because Mariah had told Sharon that her mother was dead. Mariah was desperate to get back on Nick's good side and told him what she knew about Helen. Mariah also became friends with Kevin Fisher. Sharon finally realized that Mariah was trying to seduce Nick when she saw Mariah come downstairs in lingerie. Mariah tried to tell Sharon she met a guy at work, but Sharon saw through her lie. Mariah and Sharon got into a huge argument and she threw Mariah out of her house. Mariah left the outfits that Sharon bought her. Meanwhile, Nick had started investigating the night Sharon had birth and discovered that Mariah is actually the twin of Cassie Newman, and Sharon's biological daughter. When Sharon was pregnant, she was all doped up and it was all a blur. Helen Copeland was the nurse who didn't even want kids. But she stole Mariah for somebody who couldn't have kids, Ian Ward. Meanwhile, Mariah had left town with Ian. Ian took Mariah to a storage unit and drugged her, causing her to lose consciousness. When Mariah awoke, she was wearing a wedding dress and Ian told her that they would get married. Mariah refused to marry Ian, but he didn't listen and got Mariah so doped up that she couldn't coherently say no. They ended up married. Mariah was rescued by Nick and Sharon and taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Sharon told Mariah that she was Mariah's mother. Mariah refused to believe it and didn't want to embrace Sharon as her mother. Nick convinced her not to leave town, but Mariah refused to come back to the ranch, and she quit her job at the Underground. Crimes committed *Broke into Abby Newman's and Tyler Michaelson's hotel room (2013) *Locked Abby in a room (2013) *Gaslighted Sharon Newman pretending to be Cassie Newman (2014) *Assaulted Abby Newman (2014) *Assaulted Abby by throwing a pitcher of water in her face (2014) Health and Vitals *Drugged by Ian Ward (2014) Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroines Category:Antiheroines